1. Field
The embodiments relate to toys. In particular, the embodiments relates to motorized toys for forming and expelling streams of bubbles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many bubble forming toys are known. These include toys shaped like pistols and guns. These toys, however, have drawbacks. The drawbacks include wasting excess fluid (i.e., liquid soap fluid) and also how bubbles are formed and expelled from the toy.